


The curse of the second daughter

by MeghanWagoner



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanWagoner/pseuds/MeghanWagoner
Summary: A Lunarian may only have 1 daughter. It has been that was always. If there is a second daughter born she is cursed. That is what happened to Rayne-Mitchelle, second born to the queen of the golden millennium.





	The curse of the second daughter

Princess Rayne-Mitchelle brushed through her blonde hair streamers as she waited for the party to start. She just returned back yesterday from her Aunt's house. Her mother often sent her there in order to keep her away. In all of history there has never been a second sister born unless she is evil. The last born was to Queen Selenity's mother. Neo-Queen Serenity's grandmother. Neo Queen Serenity cast Queen Nehelania into the galaxy couldron to have a fresh start and was reborn on a sister planet. She was kind now with little hatred. She was now a sailor scout. Sailor Dreams. Her sister tried to bring back the old look. The one of her great- great grandmother but she looked more like her great-grandmother, Queen Serenity Chiba. My sister has pink hair that can not be shaped into a bun, and puffy hair streamers. Mine is straight with long thin streamers. I have 4 buns atop my head because I was forbidden to wear just 2. I placed 2 rings on each side to stand out. My sister wears the royal princess gown while I wear a version that is very different. it is off white at the top fading to blue at the bottom. Instead of gold ringlets above the bust I have a blue sash. I have 2 sets of pearls on the torso but a deep blue instead of shimery white. I have blue pearls in my hair instead of the white wing ornaments. Where as my skin is the pale moonlight like my mother and her grandmother, my sister has a darker hue like father. My father has blonde hair with yellow eyes. Mother says his eyes is the only thing my sister got from him. while hers is pink and mine is blue.  
Mother gave Serenity a moon rod early on to learn how to weild it's magic. She was training to be the next heir after all. No one has used the Silver cristal since Neo-Queen Serenity but we still have to show once a year that our magic is what keeps us safe in a big show of lights. After some time mother gave me one of our ancestor's pens. it lit up but never worked for anyone in generations. It is thought that it was broken or drained of it's magic. After testing it I learned it still held magic. It was Sailor Moon's disquise pen. It also could help hone and center one's own magical traits. I learned to create a portal and hide it in plain site to another world. It was a large comet type world but there was outcast that lived there begging for a ruler. Someone who knew about politics. I was more than happy to help. Since I began my riegn the planet grew it's jobs, it now is fertile land, as well as the economy has grown. No more is it a wasteland. I originally used mother's silver crystal to get me there when attempting to run away. I asked it to send me to a place I would be free. A place that she could not get to. When I landed there I felt free. After a couple of days I realized I missed father and wished to have a portal to and from this place in my room but hidden. There is a picture in my room of Neo Queen Serenity as Sailor Moon placed near my desk. With the correct password it now is my ticket back and to.  
I replaced the Silver Crystal and no one knew I had left. It shocked me that the Princess had not shown up in days and no one even thought to check if she was alive. Mother thought I had visited Aunt Nehelania. Even though she was purified mother still treated her as an outcast. She was only put up with as part of the treaty. Same with Sailor Saturn. She was not invited to all the gatherings.


End file.
